


His jacket - Drarry one shot

by belomisheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Draco wearing Harry's jacket, Drarry, Football Player Harry, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, just a cute one shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: Draco shows up to school wearing Harry's jacket.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Drarry - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 338





	His jacket - Drarry one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this cute little one shot :)  
> It was inspired by a fanart i saw on instagram a while ago where you could see Draco wearing Potter's jacket  
> ~Ailey

It was, as usual, a quiet morning at Hogwarts High School. It was 8am and, in the hallway, almost every student was slowly taking the books they needed from their locker. Pressed against the wall, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were talking in low whispers.

When Harry Potter entered the hallway and made his way towards Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, his two best friends, Pansy and Blaise stopped talking and stared at him for a few seconds before going back to their hushed conversation.  
‘You don’t think…,’ Pansy started.  
‘I mean, would it be that surprising? After all these years?’ Blaise answered.  
‘No, you’re right. The idiots are clearly in love with each other.’  
There was a tiny pause as Pansy looked more carefully at Potter.  
‘He looks really tired, doesn’t he? I mean, more than usual,’ she said.  
‘I guess,’ replied her friend. ‘If we’re right and he really was with Draco last night, they probably didn’t sleep much.’  
Pansy hit his arm with her book.  
‘Ouch! I meant they probably talked a lot, geez!’  
‘Yeah, sure,’ Pansy said, sceptical. ‘Anyway, Draco should be here any minute now.’

Sure enough, they spotted Draco walking towards them a few seconds later. At first, Pansy couldn’t put her finger on what was different about him. Was it his hair, a little bit messier than usual? His tired eyes? No, those weren’t completely unsettling. She observed her friend for a few more seconds before it hit her. His jacket.  
‘Blaise,’ she said, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. ‘This jacket...’  
‘It’s one of the football players’,’ he completed. ‘And I bet I know which one.’  
As if confirming his suspicion, people in the hallway started staring at Draco with wide eyes, whispering in his back and glancing at Harry. 

Draco finally arrived in front of his two friends, a little smile on his face.  
‘Draco Malfoy,’ Pansy said, imitating the tone of a falsely angry mother, ‘Turn around _right now_.’  
Maintaining his smirk, Draco silently dropped his bag on the floor and slowly turned around.  
While his friends were processing the “Potter” written in capital letters on the back of the jacket, Draco search the hallway for dark and messy hair and a pair of round glasses. When he found what he was looking for, his smile got a little bit wider and he winked at the Potter boy before turning back to face his friends.  
‘So,’ he said, ‘surprised?’  
Pansy sneered.  
‘ _Surprised_? I don’t think so. We knew you were in love with him even before you realised it yourself.’  
‘Oh well, thanks for telling me,’ Draco answered jokingly. ‘Really saved me quite a few months of questioning myself.’  
‘You’re very welcome,’ Pansy said, grinning.  
‘Come on, guys, let’s get to class,’ Blaise added as the bell rang.

\---

By lunchtime, everyone had heard about Draco Malfoy wearing Harry Potter’s football jacket. The two boys had a very public feud, which is why it was surprising to most people. Last they had heard, Potter and Malfoy hated each other. However, not being close to either of the boys involved, they got over it pretty quickly.  
Ron and Hermione, however, were having a hard time understanding how they did not know about their best friend’s romance.  
‘I can’t believe he didn’t tell us. _Us_. We’re his _best friends_. I’m sure Pansy and Blaise already knew,’ Hermione said to Ron. They were eating, waiting for Harry to show join them.  
‘They didn’t, actually,’ Harry said, arriving from behind.  
‘I find that hard to believe,’ Hermione answered. She was clearly hurt that she had found out at the same time as the whole school.  
‘Don’t take it personally, Hermione. We didn’t tell _anyone_. Believe me,’ Harry said in a reassuring voice.  
‘Anyway, mate,’ Ron started, ‘I don’t get you. You _hate_ him. He’s been annoying you since middle school.’  
‘It’s different now,’ Harry answered. ‘We’ve grown up. And it’s not like he ever did something absolutely horrible to me. It was all just a childish rivalry.’  
There was a pause. Neither Ron or Hermione knew what to say. They had never imagined that Harry and Draco could be friends, let alone lovers.  
‘What?’ Harry finally said. ‘Are you guys mad at me or something?’  
‘We’re not _mad_ ,’ Hermione quickly answered. ‘We’re just… very surprised.’  
‘Yeah. But, you know, if you’re happy...’ Ron added. ‘Then we’re happy for you.’  
Hermione nodded.  
‘Great,’ Harry said with a big smile.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a few seconds, silently deciding on their next move. Sure, they didn’t expect it, but now that they were coming around with the idea, they wanted to know more.  
‘So,’ Hermione started, trying to sound indifferent. ‘How did this whole thing start?’  
Harry thought for a few seconds, carefully deciding on what he wanted to share and what he wanted to keep secret.  
‘Do you guys remember when I was failing English a few months ago?’ he finally said. ‘Dumbledore decided to assign me a sort of tutor. I’m in the football team so it’s better for the school if I’m not failing any class. Anyway, Draco was in trouble because of something he did – I’m not sure what it was – and the principal told him that he could either have detention every Saturday for several months or help me pass English. For some reason, he decided to help me.’  
‘And you didn’t think to tell us about any of that when it was happening?’ Hermione asked.  
‘I did. I told you I was having extra lessons after class,’ Harry answered.  
‘Yeah, you only forgot to mention that it was with _Malfoy_ ,’ Ron said. ‘And to think I was pitying you because I thought you were forced to spend alone time with Snape...’  
‘Sorry,’ Harry said with a shy smile. ‘I think part of the reason why I didn’t tell you was because, from the beginning, I felt something weird was happening. When it was just the two of us… I don’t know, there wasn’t any tension or unnecessary conflict. I didn’t really understand why, and I couldn’t think of a way to explain it to you guys.’  
Both his friends shrugged. They weren’t completely convinced by his explanation but they accepted it.  
‘Anyway,’ Harry continued, ‘after that it sort of… happened. It was all very confusing at first, because we were very bad at talking about our feelings, but we’ve been dating for two months now.’  
Ron almost spat out the water he was drinking.  
‘Two months???’ he said, incredulous. ‘How did you manage to keep it a secret for that long?’  
‘I don’t know,’ Harry answered, shrugging. ‘I guess people were so convinced we hated each other that they never considered we might actually be dating. I’m sure we could have kept it to ourselves longer, but it was getting tiring to be unable to do simple things like hold hands in the hallways and kiss in the bleachers.’  
‘Please, spare us the details,’ Ron said with an exaggerated look of disgust.

\---

It was 3:20pm when Draco met Harry at his car. There were people around, but they didn’t care anymore, so they kissed briefly. Then, Draco nestled against Harry, smiling.  
‘How was your day, love?’ Harry asked him.  
‘Good,’ Draco answered, breathing in Harry’s perfume. ‘There was some staring and talking in the hallways, but it was definitely worth it. And it seems Pansy and Blaise had already guessed I had a crush on you, so they weren’t too surprised. What about you?’  
Harry kissed the top of Draco’s head.  
‘It was fine. Ron and Hermione were _not_ expecting it, but in the end I don’t think they mind. They just need some time to process.’  
‘You know,’ Draco said after a few seconds, ‘I love your jacket and how it has your scent on it, but I still missed you.’  
Harry giggled.  
‘I missed you too. It’s too bad we don’t have much classes in common.’  
They let a few minutes pass silently, just hugging in the parking lot, against Harry’s car. Neither of them wanted to go where they were heading next.  
‘What’s on your mind?’ Harry finally asked.  
‘I was just thinking about your next football match,’ Draco said with a smile. ‘I’ll wear your jacket and I’ll scream every time you have the ball. And whenever you score you’ll come running at me and we’ll kiss.’  
Harry smiled, too. ‘Sounds like a plan,’ he said.

Finally, they both got in the car. Before starting the vehicle, Harry leaned over and kissed Draco.  
‘Okay,’ he said, ‘Are you ready to face your dad?’  
Draco swallowed and then nodded. He looked at his boyfriend.  
‘Are _you_ ready? You look like you’re going to break in half.’  
‘Yeah, well, it’s your _father_. I know how complicated your relationship with him is and I just don’t want to ruin the remaining of amity there is left between you two.’  
Draco took Harry’s hand and squeezed it.  
‘You are not going to ruin _anything_. If this turns out badly, it’ll be because of him, trust me.’  
Harry didn’t look convinced. Seeing him so nervous made Draco’s heart tighten.  
‘I’d choose you over him anytime, so don’t even worry. We’re in this together. Us against the world. Nothing is going to change that, not even my father.’  
Harry let out a breath.  
‘I’m sorry. I should be the one comforting you,’ Harry said with an apologetic smile.  
‘Well,’ Draco answered with a smile, ‘We can comfort each other.’


End file.
